


My Savior is a Demon

by Siobhan89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Mafia, Demons, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny is a Slut, Greek Mythology introduced a little but not a lot, Harry has a twin brother and sister, Harry is a Seer/Oracle, Harry is a year younger then Hermione and Draco, Innocent Harry, James and Lily Potter bashing, M/M, Magic still exists in this universe, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Remus is still a werewolf but he and his wolf get along and he look healthy, Ron is an asshole, Shy Harry, Sweet Harry, Tom Riddle is the Devil's son/Prince, Weasley Bashing (not twins or the eldest two)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Remus Evans (Harry James Potter) was never loved by his family. His twin sister and bother were favored over him. He was left in the smallest  bedroom when younger and never really given food. As he got Older, he started to do all the chores; while his family lounged around and did nothing. Once he got to Hogwarts High; that all changed when he met and befriended Rayllana Black, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Blasie Zabini.</p><p>Did I mention Hadrian's also an Oracle/Seer, Parsletongue, and a Metamorphmagus? Or that he is dating and engaged to Tom Riddle the Prince and Son to the Devil himself? No well now you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior is a Demon

Hadrian sighed as he hoisted his worn out school bag over his shoulder. He silently walked up the school steps and slipped into the school; which seemed to brighten when he stepped in and gave off a happy glow. The school didn't really start for another hour but he wanted to get to his potions class quickly.

"Hello Professor Snape." Hadrian said quietly. He saw the rare smile grace Snape's face as he entered. 

"Hello Hadrian, we're going to be brewing both the Babbling Beverage and the Black Fire Potion." Hadrian nodded and smiled as he got to work on gathering the ingredients. Snape took the time to study Hadrian for the 80th time; Snape concluded since forever that Hadrian looked nothing like either of his patrents. Hadrian had long to lower shoulder blades silky raven balck hair, bright emerald Avada Kedavra green eyes, baby smooth skin, a feminine yet slightly masculine body frame, only 5'5, very elegant and graceful and a love for working and being praised.

By the time he was done setting up at his work bench, the rest of the class had gotten there and were quickly writing down the instructions. Hadrian got to work brewing when he heard Snape growl at the other students to start working. He noticed that his two twins were talking loudly to their friends and didn't even get the correct ingredients. By the time Hadrian got half way through his second potion, everyone else just started their last potion.

"Well done Evan's. You seem to be the only one in the class who seems to be able to brew the two potions assigned correctly." Hadrian fought the blush that was threatening to show.

'Thank you professor." Hadrian then went on to clean his work area while more kids seemed to either fail or have their blow up. Hadrian suppressed a chuckle when he saw his twins do both. When Their potions class was over, Hadrian quickly made it to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Remus Lupin-Malfoy. 

"Hi Remy." Hadrian smiled when he saw Remus jump and spin around to look at Hadrian. Remus smiled back and Hadrian took a seat in the middle of the class room.

"Hello cub, how was potion's?" Hadrian giggled before he answered.

'It was great, Severus praised me for turning in perfect potion's." Remus smiled and laughed a little.

"Cub, you've never turned anything bad in to him since never. I'll have to tell Sirius that his husband is spoiling you." Hadrian giggled again and smiled.

" Hello Hedwig." Hadrian looked up still giggling at Rayllana Black who sat next to him with a pout.

"How do you do that all the time Raven?" Hadrian shrugged.

"It's the same way I know that both you and Hermione are dating Blasie." Rayllana looked at him in loving annoyance.

"I hate it when you do that, mixing your profiling with your power; yet I also love you for it when you do do it." Hadrian smiled again and opened a book to read while waiting. Only a couple (so about 9 or 10) people new what Hadrian was. Hadrian was an Oracle, well being an Oracle was 1 of 5 things on what he was, and he could also profile you in about 30 seconds flat.

An Oracle is a mythological figure that is blessed by Apollo to read the future. Hadrian was an Oracle that no one knew about. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Hey Raven, Hey Hedwig." Hadrian smiled yet again up at Draco and Hermione as they came in. Rayllana, Draco and Hermione were all a year older that Hadrian but he was in their year since he was too smart to be in the year younger than him.

"How's Romulus and Tom?" Draco blushed but smiled at Hadrian and kissed him on the forehead.

"He say's hello and Tom sends his love. Oh and Tom's kidnapping you at the end of school so you don't have to go home anymore. As in anymore." Hadrian smiled at that and felt relief wash over him. 

"I knew that, does he have Sasha and Taoi?" Draco nodded and shuddered at the thought of the Full dark blue Deathadder Sasha and the baby bush viper snake Taoi. He never should his dislike of the snakes to Hadrian, manly because he already knew, but it was also for respect. Draco then felt his brotherly and motherly side kick in when he saw the bruises forming on Hadrian.

"He won't like this." Hadrian looked down and smiled sadly.

"I know. James didn't like how I got better grades that Chris and Lillian." Draco kissed Hadrian on the forehead again before he sat in his seat on Hadrian's left and Hermione sat behind Draco and Blaise to her right. 

"Then the Potter's should start saving up for their funeral's." Hadrian giggled at that and smiled his sweet innocent smile that had Draco groaning at its cuteness.


End file.
